1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension arm and, more particularly, to such a suspension arm, which has one end pivotally connectable to a supported device, for example, a LCD, and the other adapted to be fixedly fastened to a fixed support means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A good suspension arm, in addition to the basic function of holding the device to be supported, has adjustment functions, more particularly the forward backward distance adjustment function, the horizontal rotary adjustment function, and the angle tilting adjustment function. Manufacturers are trying hard to develop orthopedically engineered suspension arms to fit consumers"" different requirements.
Following fast development of high technology, LCDs (liquid crystal displays) are intensively used instead of conventional CRT monitors for the advantages of thin thickness and light weight. For supporting a LCD on a table, a universal suspension arm may be used. However, because a LCD has a certain weight, for example, a 15xe2x80x3 LCD weighs about 1.8xcx9c3.5 kgs. When adjusting the angular position of the LCD, the user shall have to employ much force to the suspension arm. Further, when the LCD adjusted to the desired forward-backward distance, the user shall have to adjust the suspension arm to correct the tilting angle of the LCD.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a suspension arm, which can easily be adjusted with less effort.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a suspension arm, which enables the user to adjust the elevation, forward-backward distance, and tilting angle of the article supported thereon conveniently.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the suspension arm comprises a mounting base for fastening to the top of a table by a mounting assembly, an axle block, a link pivotally coupled between the mounting base and the axle block, a gyro block pivoted to the axle block to hold a swivel holder for holding a article, an elongated hollow support, the support arm having two bottom clamping plates arranged pivotally coupled to the mounting base and two top eyelets pivotally coupled to the gyro block, a first torsion mechanism adapted to lock the support arm and the mounting base, a second torsion mechanism adapted to lock the support arm and the gyro block, and a traction mechanism connected between the gyro block and the support arm and adapted to share the burden of the weight of the article to be carried on the suspension arm.